happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sucker for Love Part 2
A Sucker for Love Part 2 is the second part of the Valentine's Day Special episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. It is the fifth of the third season and fifty-ninth overall. Plot falls in love.]] Picking up where the previous episode left off, Nutty happily glances at a heart shaped box of chocolates in a candy store window. He has a daydream where he is wearing a top hat and carrying the box of chocolates that is wearing a bridal veil into a house. He then imagines himself and the box of chocolates riding a tandem bike together. Next, Nutty makes breakfast in bed for the box of chocolates, getting milk from Lumpy the milkman. Afterwards, Nutty rides in an ambulance next to the box of chocolates lying on a gurney. The box has a bulge in its center, which means it's at the end of its pregnancy and suddenly its waters break. The scene now shifts to Nutty as a "father" happily carrying a small box of chocolates in his hands while pushing a stroller with three other small boxes of chocolate. Next, as Nutty comes home from work, Lumpy exits his house, chocolate covering his face. Nutty is then seen angrily looking at photos of Lumpy "having an affair with his chocolate box wife." Nutty swears vengeance, when suddenly the scene shifts to him being in jail (possibly due to murdering or attempting to murder Lumpy). imagines his entire life if he married the box of chocolates.]] Later, now dressed in a striped shirt and hat and missing his usual candy wardrobe, he walks to the visiting area. He sees the box of chocolates, seeming to have a dent in one of its corners (possibly from being beaten by Nutty in his rage from its affair with Lumpy), on the other side of the glass. Nutty cries and begins licking the glass. Finally, on the day Nutty is released from prison, he sees the box of chocolates waiting for him in a car. He rushes over to the car and breaks down into tears and kissing the box, sorry for the way he treated it. The scene shifts again, and now Nutty and the box of chocolates are old and on rocking chairs. Nutty hears a thump and sees that the box of chocolates has fallen off its rocker, apparently having died from natural causes. Nutty cries in anguish while eating the chocolates that fell on the ground. Before returning to reality, the elderly Nutty stands in the rain at the box of chocolates' grave. In the real world, Nutty runs over to the store and tries to enter, only to find that the door is locked. He begins pulling on the doorknob, trying to get inside. His commotion causes a candy cane sign hanging above the door to fall down. It knocks off Nutty's tail and becomes stuck in a small hole in his back. Screaming in pain, he runs away. and Cub in the ambulance after Nutty's attack.]] Elsewhere, Pop and Cub are in The Mole's ambulance which is speeding away towards the hospital. The Mole takes his eyes off the road and reaches down to grab something off the floor of the vehicle. Nutty runs into the road and slips on the gumballs that fell on the ground when he broke the gumball machine in the previous episode. He looks up and sees the ambulance speeding towards him and, before he can move out of its way, he gets hit. Nutty is dragged along the road by the front of the ambulance, scraping his stomach on the asphalt. When the ambulance turns into the hospital, Nutty is impaled and cut on a spiked speed bump the ambulance drives over. Inside the ambulance, The Mole gives Cub what he was looking for: the lollipop from the previous episode, with Cub's face still attached to it. Before the episode ends, Cub squeals in fright (or possibly delight) at the sight of his bloody, severed face Moral "The more you judge, the less you love!" Deaths #In Nutty's imagination, it was implied that Nutty murdered Lumpy as an act of revenge for his affair with his "wife". (Debatable, because not seen, although this may explain why he was in prison.) #In Nutty's imagination, the box of chocolate falls over in one of the rockers, implying it had "died" of natural causes. #Nutty dies when he's impaled and cut up on a spiked speed bump. Injuries #A candy cane decoration falls, cutting Nutty's tail off and making a hole in his back. #Nutty gets caught in the front of a speeding ambulance, dragging his body against the pavement. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total Rate: 75% Destruction #A candy cane sign falls when Nutty shakes a locked door too much. #The tires to the ambulance pop after hitting a spiked speed bump. Goofs #'In Nutty's imagination:' When Nutty tries to figure out the suspect in the dark, his nose is not covered by the shadows. Though this could likely be intentional. #'In Nutty's imagination:' The tissue that used to cover the fork and knife on Nutty's platter appears to cover the bottom half of the utensils even though it's not folded correctly. #'In Nutty's imagination: '''When Nutty is seen riding in the ambulance while his "wife" is "pregnant", there is no one driving the ambulance from the angle of the camera. #'In Nutty's imagination: 'The directions of Lumpy's antlers change when he exits Nutty's house. #'In Nutty's imagination: '''When Nutty sees the chocolate box in the car after coming out of the jail, a part of the building is missing. #The candy cane sign appears out of no where when it falls on Nutty. #The Mole's mole changes places. #Spiked speed bumps are used to stop vehicles from driving the wrong way. Nutty is impaled on the spikes, but the tires remain intact. It could be debated, however, that the tires are flat when The Mole comes to a stop. #The lollipop somehow landed from a cliff into The Mole's ambulance. (Unless The Mole found it) #When Pop is patting Cub's bleeding torn off face with tissues, The Mole isn't seen in the driver's seat before the screen cuts to The Mole when picks the lollipop off the floor. #When Nutty slips over a yellow gumball before the ambulance hits him, the yellow gumball just suddenly stops rolling by itself despite being launched by an amount of acceleration. #Cub's safety pin faces the right for most of the episode but switches to the left when he's handed his lollipop at the ending. Quick Shot Moment When Lumpy arrives at the door to deliver the milk in Nutty's third fantasy , there's a brief shot of Nutty with the box of chocolates getting "married". Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Valentine's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:2008 Episodes Category:One Death Category:Two-Parter Episodes Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed